


Write It On The Skyline

by aoife_icantletters_lastname



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Ft. Owl, Gryffindor!Will, Hufflepuff!Kym, Kym being Humpty Dumpty, Kym being half-asian because I say so, Ravenclaw!Lauren, Slytherin!Kieran, ft. Hat, ft. Owlery, jsjsjsjjsjsjslalwkkf the Hogwarts au no one asked for but existed anyway, simp!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoife_icantletters_lastname/pseuds/aoife_icantletters_lastname
Summary: This is my secret santa for Someone_is_Anonymous 0:) I am posting this here with their permission.April coos from her perch on Will’s arm, and he smirks at Kym as she pouts at the owl. “You little traitor. I fed you bread for four years, and you ignore me in favour of a pretty face? How mean.”An inexplicable heat creeps up Will’s face as he properly processes her words.A pretty face.A Hogwarts AU with flangst-
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Write It On The Skyline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone_is_Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_is_Anonymous/gifts).



> The title is from Impossible by Shontelle (the original is hers, not by James Arthur)

Will was debating the cause of Wizardkind with Lauren -and occasionally Kieran- when the bane of his existence flopped down next to him on the breakfast bench. It is no news, really, the entire school knows about the Hufflepuff quidditch captain’s daily shenanigans and her favouritism of the fifth-year Gryffindor perfect, but Will was still surprised -and mildly annoyed- when his spoon vanished and reappeared in Kym Ladell’s hand, causing the spoonful of soup to splatter onto his hand.

“Ladell,” he greeted with a mock half-bow. “What brings you to my humble abode?” Across from him, Lauren snickers into her hand as Kym turns her pinning gaze on him, a mischievous spark ever-present in her eyes. 

“Oh, my dear pheasant,” she drawls as she completely disregards Will’s need for personal space, “bold of you to assume I am here for you at all…” she mimes stroking a beard and scrunches her eyebrows, then throws a Cheshire grin at Will’s unimpressed face.

“Although, to be honest, irritating you _is_ part of my morning routine.” He rolls his eyes more out of fondness than anything else, and lets her take a sip of his coffee, just to be fair. 

Despite their small collection of mutual friends, Will has never actually had a serious conversation with the cobalt-haired menace, - _That is, apart from your late morning rendezvouses,_ his mind reminds him- what with the mischievous nature of her. 

A small barn owl lands in front of Will’s unfinished soup, and his mood instantly sours at the sight of the Hawkes sigil trimming the edge of the envelope. Will studiously ignores the tell-tale cease of conversation and Kym’s knowing gaze, and collects his letter with feigned calmness. “I’d better get to class,” he mutters around his breath, and hastily slings his bag over his shoulder.

.

_William,_

_The Yule Ball will come around in a month or so. Please choose a suitable partner this year. I hope you have learnt your mistake from last time._

_Your dress robes will be delivered to you three days prior._

_Stephan Hawkes_

.

Will blinks in surprise at the sight of Kym standing in front of his potions classroom. “What are you doing here? Charms starts in-” he looks at his wrist “-five minutes.”

Kym huffs -in disbelief or amusement, he couldn’t tell- and, rather rudely, shoves a food container in his chest. “You didn’t finish your soup earlier.” Will opens it warily to reveal a still-steaming bowl of soup sitting next to a few pieces of bread. He glances at the shorter girl, caught off guard, and is rewarded with an exasperated sigh.

“I drew the short straw, okay? Lauren made me do this.” She adds, “Don’t take this for granted, it’s only a one-time thing.” Will snorts at the obvious lie, and sits down squarely on the floor, tilting his head back to rest on the brick wall next to the door. From this angle, he can see that her tie is askew from, presumably, her mad run from Charms to Potions. It is unexpectedly kind of her to bring him his unfinished breakfast, and Will doesn’t know what to do with that little fact.

Will grins, not unkindly. _Thanks._ “Whatever you say, Grubhub.”

He pretends to be annoyed when she steals a piece of bread as revenge.

.

Will sits up from his four-poster bed in his room, unable to go back to sleep after a fitful night of nightmares and flashes of his brother’s eyes, _not quite blue but not quite grey_ , still imprinted behind his eyelids. He tip-toes out of the Gryffindor tower, shivering slightly at the morning cold. 

Will sweeps his gaze over the corridors as he goes by, more out of habit than anything. Portrait of a fruit bowl, broken glass swept out of the way, a broom next to the owlery entrance… wait. How could there be a broom in the owlery when owls didn’t _need_ brooms to fly? Out of curiosity, he opens the door to find the infamous Kym Ladell, sitting on a picnic blanket with about half a dozen pastries surrounding her like a fortress. “What are you doing here?”

Kym gestures lazily at the blanket, and throws a piece of bread to the owls perched near her. They flock to the rare treat, fighting over each other. A small barn emerges victorious, and quickly gobbles up its breakfast. “Having a picnic. What do you think?” Will almost smiles at the utter randomness of her, and watches, almost solemnly, as she throws another piece of bread to the other side of the room, and hits a snowy owl on the head.

She frowns at him when he stays glued to the doorframe. “Well? Are you going to stay there all morning?”

He doesn’t point out that it’s not quite dawn, and instead sits down next to her gingerly. Kym, being Kym, smirks at his cautious behaviour. “Don’t worry, I didn’t put any explosives under that.” He scowls at her, but settles on the blanket. Upon further inspection, the pastries appear to be the ones from the day before, and Kym shrugs at his raised eyebrow. “The elves didn’t want them, and I traded some _dim sum_ for the tarts.” Another piece of bread, and this time it lands right in front of a brown tawny. It blinks at her, looking pleasantly surprised, and hops forward in a small bow. 

Kym huffs at the small display. “That’s April,” she murmurs, quiet and reverent. “I have no idea who she belongs to, but she has been here since before I came here.” She stands silently, and some owls ruffle their feathers in surprise. Some of them go back to their original perch, but the tawny -April- doesn’t move, and continues to look at Kym soberly. She removes Will’s hat from his head, ignoring his indignant squawk, and plops it down on her own head. A strange feeling manifests in Will’s chest at the sight of Kym in her rumpled dress shirt, wearing his hat and body angled towards a small tawny owl.

They both stare at her, Will and April, as Kym goes into a deep bow, taking her -his- hat from her head with a flourish. Faint, muted sunlight streams through the owl’s entrances, highlighting her dark curls, turning her pale skin luminescent. She looks like she’s born from the swathes of sunlight on stone, the cold nights spent sitting in front of a warm fireplace, the innocence of snow and the star-filled nights. _A beauty_ , his mind supplies, and Will quickly smothers it.

Then she straightens, and April picks at the piece of bread, and the spell they have unknowingly wound around themselves is broken. Will does not speak, and Kym seems content to stay silent. At some point she stands to sit in one of the squares the owls use to enter the owlery and dangles her legs in the wintry air, elbows resting on the stone. Kym’s breath manifests in front of her face, Will’s hat still present on her head, and they watch the sunlight creep its way to the door.

.

_Dae,_

_Will found me at the owlery today. He looked gaunt. Tired. I wonder if nightmares plague him as they do so to me. He doesn’t look at me weird or disgusted, as always. I still don’t understand why he tolerates me, assuming that he does. Maybe it’s because of Lauren. Sometimes I feel like I understand Kieran. You would say that we are very alike if you met him. But today is not Talk About Kieran Day. That’s Thursday._

_I think about what you said, sometimes. I still don’t regret this, but I think whoever gave us magic got it wrong. Maybe they looked from above, saw me in your hair, and thought I was you. I don’t know. I still think you should’ve had what I have. You would’ve liked Will. I’m sure of it. You would be older than him, though, so you would know what he was like in second year. I think you would have been sorted into Slytherin; you have always been more ambitious than me. And more intelligent._

_I think, if you are reading this, you would tell me to stop. But you are not here, so I will not. Sometimes I see something that reminds me of what we used to be, and my chest aches so badly I feel like I would suffocate from the absence of you. I hate it. I hate winter, and at the same time I love it, because it makes me think of failed snowmen and soaked-through boots. You’ve always said that Britain's snow was perfect for making snowballs. Sometimes I want to scoop up a handful of snow and mail it back to you, then I remember that the snow will melt before it even arrives at where you are right now. Freezing charms could only do so much._

_I miss you._ _You’re stupid._

_Kym_

.

_William,_

_I have received word that your grades in Ancient Runes and Potions are dropping. Please spend your time wisely._

_Stephen Hawkes_

.

“Willame? Will? Are you listening to me?” Kym’s voice snaps Will out of his mindless state, and he blinks to see a pale hand waving in front of his face. A pair of amber eyes frown at him. “On the scale of one to ten, how are you?”

The question is so strange that it catches Will off guard. “What?”

Kym rolls her eyes impatiently. “I said, ‘on the scale of one to ten, how are you?’” She slams the laptop in front of her shut. “Well?”

Will picks up his coffee mug. “Well. I’d say about a four? Somewhere between four and five.” He pretends to take a sip from his empty mug to avoid Kym’s gaze.

“And why is that?” 

“I’m fine, really. And _Iwoshi_ is the rune for entrapment and binding, not watermelons.” Kym smiles at him, shakes her head and moves to correct her answer, but she doesn’t remark on his deflection.

.

_William,_

_I have heard that you have been spending quite some time with the Mudblood. This behaviour is unfavourable for a Hawkes._

_Stephan Hawkes_

.

Will sniffs at his robes, and glares at a smiling Kym. “What did you do this time? Why do all my clothes smell like fruit?” Upon hearing this, Kym lets out an exaggerated gasp.

“How could you? Watermelons are nothing short of holy, and your cologne smells stupid anyways.” Kym reaches over the table to tug his hood over his eyes aggressively. Nearby, Lauren, the traitor, snickers at them. “Oh, Kym Ladell, do you normally stick your nose in Will’s clothes?” 

Kieran perks up at the sound of Lauren teasing Kym. “Don’t think I haven’t seen that hat sitting in your bag, Kym,” he adds, wriggling a dark eyebrow at said girl. “Really, I didn’t think you would use hats to woo girls, out of all things.” The raven-haired menace turns to Lauren, but his words are deftly directed at Will. “Do you purebloods normally do this? I thought roses and bouquets of flowers were in season.”

Kym attacks Kieran with her spoon, and Lauren waves hers at Will threateningly. “You’d better make your move, Hawkes, I’ve seen a few others looking at her during Charms. My staggering beauty could only do so much to fend off her suitors.”

Kieran nods in eager agreement, and gets pushed off the bench by the owner of said staggering beauty. Will prays to the spirit of Merlin for help. “Why do I bother with the lot of you.”

.

“You see? She likes you.” Kym grins at Will in the owlery, and he ducks his head to hide his smile. April coos from her perch on Will’s arm, and he smirks at Kym as she pouts at the owl. “You little traitor. I fed you bread for four years, and you ignore me in favour of a pretty face? How mean.” 

An inexplicable heat creeps up Will’s face as he properly processes her words. _A pretty face_. Kym doesn’t seem to recognize the effect her words have on Will as she tries to coax April from Will by guilt tripping the animal. “Come on, I gave you free breakfast for four years. Four years. You’ve only met this guy for a week. Come back to me.” As if understanding her wails of desperation, April semi-accidentally nuzzles into Will’s coat. 

A laugh escapes Will when Kym pretends to sob into her handkerchief, and she doesn’t quite manage to hide her smile behind her hand.

.

_William,_

_Bear in mind what I have said in my previous letter. Send me a schedule of what you will do this week. I expect it on my desk by tomorrow._

_Cease spending time with the Mudblood. You have better things to do. I did not give you opportunities for you to taint your reputation._

_Stephan Hawkes_

.

_William,_

_Your mother’s situation has been getting worse. Consider the Ravenclaw Darcy girl for your dance partner. Your camaraderie with Lauren Sinclair and Ladell is making you look bad._

_Stephan Hawkes_

.

Will gapes at the absurd sight of Roseanna Darcy sitting on his desk, not knowing what to make of this situation. “Excuse me?”

She sighs, and hops down from her position. “Your father is making my father make me do this. Please do not misunderstand. I am not interested in men.” Will vaguely remembers her twirling her hair in front of a girl in his Arithmancy class. “Now, if you will erase this unfortunate event from your memories, I have pressing matters to attend to.” 

Darcy retrieves her shoe, which is somehow on the other side of the room, and makes for the door. Will, on an unexplained whim, catches her arm as she goes by. “She’s failing in Arithmancy,” he whispers in a conspiratorial manner. 

Darcy shoots him a genuine, grateful smile as she goes by, and Will thinks it suits her more than polite, robotic smiles.

.

_Dae,_

_Hey._

_I don’t know what to tell Willame_ _Will has been… quiet. It’s like he’s aged a century these days. He doesn’t know that I looked around his belongings when I put that watermelon perfume on his clothes. Who wears hats these days anyways? I found letters from his father in his bedside drawer. I don’t know what his relationship is like with his father, but it doesn’t look good. Also, the jerk keeps calling me a Mudblood and ‘the Ladell girl’. I have a name._

_He doesn’t let us help him. He keeps asking that he’ll handle it but he isn’t. I don’t- I don’t like feeling helpless. Will is… he’s always been… calm. Collected. I know this. Akers you feel like I tolerate him but I really don’t. It’s just that he’s been different. Like someone snatched the real Will away and put a robot in his place. I don’t like it._

_If only you were here with me. You always know what to do._

_Kym_

.

A slytherin student points his wand at Will. “No. You were there, Hawkes. I don't think I’ve mistaken, you definitely put that smoke bomb in our common room.”

Will swats away the wand in his face. “What? How dare you, all the prefects were required to help _you_ clean up that mess. I don’t know who put that bomb in there, and I don’t care, but it’s definitely not me. I have better things to do other than pranking Slytherins, and nobody cares about that rivalry anymore -except you.” 

Lauren pushes through the murmuring crowd, and steps forward to stand in front of Will. “I was there with him, he was studying with Kym and I.” She adds, “now, please do piss off. We have matters to attend to.” She drags him away from the crowd.

will sighs in frustration. “That was the fourth time today, thanks. I don’t understand why they keep framing me, it’s like they want my father to keep sending those letters at me.”

Lauren glances at him. “Are you okay? You seem out of it this week. I don’t know what happened, but if there is any way for me to help, I will.” Will shakes his head, and attempts an assuring smile.

“I’ll handle it.”

.

_William,_

_I have heard that you have put a smoke bomb in the Slytherin common room. Explain._

.

Will rounds the corner to see Kym exiting the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and grabs her arm to drag her into the silver of space between the classroom and the janitor’s closet. He spins her around to glare at her.

“A rocket went off right in front of the transfiguration classroom. I saw you near there minutes ago. Care to explain?” 

Kym furrows her eyebrows together. “Lauren’s last lesson was Transfiguration. I was just-”

Will cuts her off with an impatient wave of his free hand. “ _Now is not the time,_ Ladell. I don’t care what issues you have with me, this isn’t amusing to anyone. First the smoke bomb, and now the rocket. And don’t bother deflecting, I know it was you. Can’t you just leave me alone for one bloody day? I have more important things to do other than clean up your messes. Some of us actually have futures to pursue, _unlike you_.” 

He opens his eyes- _when did he close them?_ -and finds Kym staring at a point just past his shoulder, her eyes devoid of any emotion. She looks woeful and fragile, as if someone had reached into her chest and pulled out the very thing that makes her _Kym_ . Will instantly knows that something is wrong, he crossed a line he didn’t know was there in first place. Will opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ to take it back. But something clogs his throat upon seeing her so sad and vulnerable- so unlike her usual self.

He watches silently as Kym says, with a quiet voice, “okay. I won’t bother you again.” She sounds so defeated and lost that Will just takes a moment to look at her like a bloody fool. Kym tugs her arm out of his grip, adjusts her coat and leaves, the usual bounce in her step gone. 

_You did this to her,_ says a nagging voice in his mind, and this time he doesn't try to stifle it.

.

The next morning, Will arrives at the Great Hall, his memory still groggy. He sees Lauren at their usual table, Kieran and Kym going over Quidditch players this year, what with them being the captains of their respective houses. 

Kym sees him making his way over to their table first, and freezes for a moment. Kieran follows her gaze to Will, and flashes him a smile. “My man, you arrived at just the moment. Could you please tell Ladell over here that Brevis Birch would definitely beat-“ 

Kym cuts him off with a wave of her hand, already putting her things in her navy messenger bag. “I’m sorry, I have a deadline to fight. See you guys in Defence!” She throws them a sheepish grin, eyes apologetic. “And Birch would _never_ beat Gwenog Jones, and that’s final.” She adds with a pointed nod at Kieran.

Upon nearing Will, however, all playfulness bleeds out of her and she just nods at him then goes on her way. He can’t call her out for being rude or for ignoring him because she didn’t. She was perfectly civil, and it almost makes Will want to laugh if he didn’t want to scream. Kym Ladell, having _manners_. Who would’ve thought?

Will snaps out of his reverie to see Lauren smiling at him, handing him a loaf of bread. Kieran’s eyes keep snapping between Will and the door, his gaze understanding and a tad pitying, but mercifully he keeps his mouth shut.

Will tries to listen to Lauren’s analysis of ‘Birch v Jones: Pros and Cons’, and keeps the guilt at bay.

.

The next day is the same. Kym exits the Hall when Will arrives, Kym nods at him when they cross paths on the school grounds, Will goes to the owlery to visit April in place of Kym. Rinse and repeat. It should be what Will wants, but it isn’t. _Winner’s curse,_ his mind quotes Katharine McGee. _Where the victor gets exactly what he wants, only to find that it isn’t quite what he expected._

It is exactly that. Will misses the quiet mornings with April, the friendly banter at the breakfast table, hell, he even misses Kym sabotaging his essays. Days without Kym is quiet. When he actively goes to find her after her classes, wanting to make up for that day, she just acknowledges him and leaves, melting into the crowd. 

Will stares at her back, willing for her to turn around, at least up until he can’t tell the difference between the comforting _-when did they become comforting and not irritating?-_ sound of her boots and those of the other people in the corridor. _You wanted this,_ says the little voice at the back of his head, and Will can't tell if his anger is directed at Kym for actually _listening to him once, and to this kind of thing_ , the little voice for being right, or at something entirely unrelated.

.

The letters don’t stop. If anything, their ferocity increases.

.

They don’t notice that there’s something wrong with Kym until it’s too late.

It happens during a Quidditch match, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. Kieran was assigned to give commentary, and he won’t stop commenting on Lauren’s _form_ -at least, not until a tomato-red Lauren had amplified her voice to yell at him to shut up and give actual commentary, which had resulted in Kym sneaking the Quaffle past her guard thrice in a row without her noticing. Her distraction proved to be a disadvantage for Ravenclaw, and so she was benched just after twenty minutes. From what Will could tell from Kieran’s actual commentary, the third-year that replaced Lauren doesn’t stand a chance against Kym and her team of brutal attackers. 

It was then that the Gryffindor Seeker went into a dive for the Snitch, the Hufflepuff Seeker closely behind. 

In contrast to everyone around him, Will was staring mindlessly at Kym. He doesn’t know if anyone else noticed, but she seems off somehow. Like a fragment of herself. Normally Kym would fight Lauren over custody of Will, making jokes about his _divine prefect-ness_ , but today she was eerily quiet. 

Due to Will staring at Kym, admittedly, like a creep, he is the first to notice that her broom had begun to fly in haphazard directions. At first it was an irregular twitch of the broomstick, but Kym collapses on her broom in a sudden, her legs almost dangling off her broom, and it is then that Will knows that something is very wrong.

Kym always preaches that _you must clamp your legs around the wood, and lean forward to keep your balance, not_ backwards _,_ Willame, but right now she’s doing the exact opposite, her body slumped forward and limp. 

He stands up and he can feel other students gawking at him, likely wondering why the normally calm, composed William Hawkes would jump up in the middle of a Quidditch match. He wants to shout, tell them that _Kym is in danger of herself_ but there’s something blocking his throat from making any sounds. 

By the time he makes his way to the edge of the stands, the Snitch has disappeared and more people are noticing the Hufflepuff captain, her broom tilting to one side and then to another. She looks fragile like glass, as if a feeble gust of wind could blow her off the broom and shatter her into a million pieces, so unlike the fearless, carefree image she portrays. Her broom goes haywire, and then it suddenly jerks to a stop and the unexpected halt causes her to finally tip over her broom.

A dozen spells are shot to cushion her fall, but none of them reach her in time as she crashes to the ground.

.

When Kym has been unconscious for two days, Will receives a letter.

He reads it sitting on her bedside stool, and he reads it again. And again. He reads it and he reads it until he can feel the words engraved at the back of his mind, and then he goes through it some more. He doesn’t know how many hours he spent sitting there, memorising the ink and the imprints on paper with touch. 

What he does know, however, is what to do, and where to go.

.

Will pulls her aside a few days after she’s woken up. Kym had just finished Quidditch practise, _no Lauren I did_ not _memorise her schedule_ , and she still smells like wind and sweat and the faint suggestion of jasmine. She tries to avoid his gaze, but Will lifts her chin gently, and he almost loses his breath at the sight of her sad dark aureate eyes. _I missed you_ , he almost says, and clears his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” At this she tries to leave, but he stops her with, “please listen to me. I’m sorry that I lashed out, and that I framed you. I didn’t mean any of it.” He swallows thickly. “You have… you have always been important to me. I don’t know if you know this, but I’m telling you because I didn’t make it clear before, and I know that it hurt you.

“I didn’t mean to. And for that, I’m sorry.” Will takes a step back to look at her properly, all languid lines and- _stunning_. “Will you forgive me?” She takes a step forward, because they have always been locked in a tentative dance, matching each other step for step, give for take, breath for breath and push for pull. She takes a step forward, and says, seriousness present in her eyes, “I forgive you. I misunderstood you, and I think I’ve hurt you too.” She adds, “will you forgive me?” 

He says, “I forgive you,” and everything is not right right away, but it will be.

.

_Will,_

_I’ve heard of your friend’s accident. I also know that your father has been sending numerous letters to you._

_I hope you know that I love you. Do not doubt that love, for a mother’s love is not a thing to be doubted. I will not tell you what to not do, because you are not one to follow instructions._

_I will, however, tell you to follow your heart, and do what you think is right deep in your soul. Remember: value your happiness above all else._

_You need to blind your logic to set free your heart, Will. Only then can you see what is right in front of you._

.

It is the night of the Yule Ball, and Kieran asks Lauren to dance in front of the entire school. They twirl across the dance floor, matching fires in their shades of scarlet and aegean -for do the hottest fires not burn blue?- and Will feels a soaring happiness rise out of huis chest as he watches the pair.

It is the night of the Yule Ball, and Kym looks ethereal in her charcoal waistcoat and matching dress pants, a sapphire necklace glittering prettily at the base of her throat, her blazer thrown over her shoulders. Will dances with her in his pristine white shirt, his hat once again sitting on its rightful place. He smiles at Darc -Roseanna, now, chatting with her date, and she directs a beaming smile his way. Kym is, unsurprisingly, an excellent dancer, and she purposefully steps on his toes at least twice.

It is the night of the Yule Ball, and when Kym goes up to dance, Will lets himself be dragged on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.
> 
> Hello, reader!
> 
> I originally planned for the owlery rendezvous to be around dusk, but then I had to have a reason for Will to go up to the owlery so I trashed it. :)
> 
> To explain the ‘no kissing scenes’ thing: I don’t like it when fics -more specifically, fics where A apologises to B- are unrealistic. Apologies don’t make everything better. Yes, Will and Kym both admitted their wrong-doings, but just because they did that doesn’t mean they’ll kiss and make up. A romantic relationship takes a lot of time to build and I think ending the apology scene with a kiss is not suitable for what I want to say in that scene. Will gets a letter from his mother making him see what he should’ve done a long time ago (and that is to do what he wants -you might think that Will’s father only wants to help him but ‘Road to Hell is paved with good intentions’ and all that). That is a redemption arc in a way. Saying ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t excuse anyone’s actions, so I’d like to think that they both stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas and had a lot of time to communicate with each other and on Kym’s fifth year and Will's sixth year they ask each other out (after a lot of mutual pining, of course). They’re both young and reckless (yes I’m young and reckless too but at least I know I’m reckless) and it takes a long time for someone to find a relationship that lasts. I don’t want a high school fling in the KyWi ship, I want deep, meaningful conversations and some pining and yes, I want miscommunication because that teaches them how to communicate properly. So no, there won’t be kissing scenes in here because I made them young and reckless in this fic. *looks at the 274 word monstrosity* well that was deep. 
> 
> Here’s a list of the main four’s basic info:
> 
> Will:  
> -Pureblood  
> -FIfth year in this fic  
> -Gryffindor Prefect and Head Boy  
> -Care of Magical Creatures (Arithmancy in fifth year (I’d like to think that Will’s good-ol’-father made him take Arithmancy but then he switched to CoMC due to genuine interest))  
> -Study of Ancient Runes 
> 
> Kym:  
> -Muggle-born  
> -Fourth year in this fic  
> -Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain (chaser because her attention span is *touches fingertips*) (actually she can be a Quidditch Captain in fourth year, I did my research)  
> -Care of Magical Creatures  
> -Study of Ancient Runes (she wants to use them to explode things subtly ;) )
> 
> Kieran:  
> -His mother comes from a rich Pureblood family, she married a Muggle and had a normal life (until the Letter) (does that make him a half-blood?)  
> -Fifth year in this fic because NO SOPH HE IS NOT THAT OLD  
> -Slytherin (due to lineage, the Hat was choosing between Hufflepuff and Slytherin and KiKi didn’t want to stand out) Quidditch Captain (beater because FUN)  
> -Arithmancy (mostly to annoy Lauren)  
> -Muggle Studies (mostly to annoy Kym but also genuinely interested)
> 
> Lauren:  
> -Pureblood, Uncle Tristan looks after her (when he’s not on dates with Dakan, the DADA professor)  
> -Fourth year in this fic  
> -Ravenclaw Quidditch Player (Keeper (the only position Kieran can’t hit her)) and Prefect  
> -Arithmancy (she’s genuinely interested)  
> -Muggle Studies (she’s also genuinely interested, shut up Kieran)  
> -Study of Ancient Runes
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://ithurielkeepsgettingkidnapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
